inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
If Only I...
"....Told you how much I loved you.." Sounds dramatic, doesn't it? ^^ Well, it's my first couple one-shot that includes only canon characters! The pairing here is....TENMAXFEI XD Yes, secretly, I support these two~ Enjoy!~ Might be a little short, though~ Story Shortly after the events of "Chrono Stone", Raimon, our heroes, came out victorious once again! Surely they're carrying along Raimon's name along their journey; but they couldn't have done it with allies from the future. ...And that's the problem. Tenma...no, apparently everyone didn't want to say their goodbyes just yet. Especially him, our main character; a boy with similar qualities to people like our legendary Endou...Matsukaze Tenma. "Not yet," He begged with pleading eyes; "we can still play soccer together! Please stay!" "I know how you feel, Tenma," Clark, the coach who took the appearance of a little child's toy; "but it's a must. What should be done, must be done!" Tenma's eyes started to water; "P-please...don't go...!" He dashed off, swiftly making the tears drift off his depressed face. As he ran on the path of which they traveled all throughout the journey, he reminisced all those memories which would turn into history..for the future, that is. ...Then it hit him, Future. Did they really come from the future? What does the future have in store for us? Will the future stay stable as we made it just now? As it narrowed down, little by little, one subject made him stop in his tracks; Fei. Fei Rune. Then again, his mind started to crowd in thoughts. Who is Fei Rune? Why did he help us? What happened to his past? What is happening in his present? What will happen to his future? ...Will I ever get to see him again? Standing still, Tenma wondered about his friend; with that unique, bunny-looking hairstyle that gave him that cute look. "F-fei," Tenma really didn't know what's happening in his mind right now; "don't leave...don't leave me.." They had a brotherly bond, only to be separated by such situations. "I have to..." He whispered in a voice that blew along with the gust; "I have to find him!" Tenma ran like there was no tomorrow; then again, he'd feel incomplete without that boy nearby. It felt like there would be no tomorrow if he just let Fei go. As the cherry blossoms fell gracefully; Tenma arrived at a little prairie, lush greenery everywhere. It soothed him; he started to calm down. A presence came about, marking his entrance with; "Tenma..?" The brown haired boy turned around and saw him; "F-fei," He started to shake like crazy; the nervewrecking feeling gushed through him. "FEI! D-don't go!" Tenma ran to the confused, futuristic lad. "Hm? Oh...yeah.." It seems Fei doesn't want to leave either; "I'm sorry..I..." Fei wasn't able to continue his sentence; he was too distracted by the other kid hugging him tightly. Trying to keep his mouth shut and slowly tearing up, he hugged Tenma back. All those queries in Tenma's mind were forgotten. Almost like his questions were answered just that exact moment he got a glimpse of Fei. He felt complete. The two looked at each other and sat down, exchanging stories, "...That time I almost got sealed!" Fei laughed with a blissful smile; "Thank you so much, Endou kantoku!" "....Yeah," Tenma blinked; What could he have done if Fei was sealed? "Hey, Tenma," Fei called out to him; "I love you!" "Wh--" Tenma pinched himself; Is-- is this a dream?! Definitely not! He heard it loud and clear, even from a trillion miles away 'I love you!' '' Surely it felt like paradise for him, which made him turn red as a bunch of roses. Dumbfounded, he heard Fei utter more words, "....As a friend! And a brother!" Tenma caught his pace, ''Whoa. He obviously never thought he'd say that. Sure, 'I love you' was enough, though he suddenly felt even more depressed when he uttered those other words which he wouldn't want to remember. "Tenma," Fei suddenly changed his tone; "Y-yes?" Tenma snapped back into action; "Please. Promise me something," "What's that?" "Promise me that you'll keep playing soccer," Fei pleaded; "Of course!" Then Tenma slowly, little by little, started to decipher Fei's message; Even if he won't be around Tenma's presence, he'd meet more friends and adventures while playing soccer. Soccer... It seemed like...the start of our adventure, Fei...Soccer started it all..! Tenma started to tear up once more, slightly turning an angle away from Fei, who seemed a lot concerned; "Tenma....I.." Fei really can't bring himself to say it; came up with a lame excuse to change the subject; "I have to go now.." With the agonizing pain riding along the words he just said, Fei regretted it all. He risked their friendship, not saying anything else but those painful words. Only doing that because...He tried to change their topic, he couldn't admit it, he tried to hide it, he was afraid of what Tenma would think....He couldn't admit his love. "I love you" seems easier to say than those parting phrases. Tenma sobbed his worst, as if a part of him ripped off. And unlimited number of tears started rolling down his sad face; dripping on the grass, making them quite shinier and damp as a breeze blew. Fei wanted to hit himself; he shouldn't have said that. Surprised by Tenma's answer, "Oh, okay. Bye, Fei, th-thank you so much for everything." As he dried his tears and set a determined look on his face. "Tenma, thank you." He stood up, reached out his hand, "I hope we can play soccer together again!" Tenma shook his hand with Fei; "Yeah," Grinning happily; he gave Fei a tight goodbye hug. Slowly inching away from Fei's face; Tenma closed his eyes calmly; they were close enough to read each other's thoughts. Fei stepped back and waved to Tenma; "We'll meet again someday, Tenma!" "Y-you can count on it, Rune!" Tenma jumped happily as he saw his friend smiling; Though Tenma was probably the first to call him "Rune"; Fei wasn't bothered a bit. Fei slowly, inch by inch, disappeared from view; Tenma tried to chase him, caused by his confused feelings and mixed emotions. "He...He's gone..." Blinded by his feelings, he looked up and smiled; "Fei...Fei Rune, I...love you.." ".....Only time keeps us apart...." End Well, there you have it~ Thanks!~ Hungry was here! | (talk) | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 10:50, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions